Create a Cat!
by Rasengan13
Summary: You probably know the drill: create a cat and hope that it gets picked for my next fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Rasengan13: Welcome, everyone! I need some help with some cats for my next fanfic, Warriors Dark Omens Book one of three Wild Hearts. Here's the form, and remember, I can't choose every cat! I've also got the main characters so far picked out.

Summary: StarClan has issued a new Prophecy: Dark Thunder will shake the lake, and the only the Wild Hearts can stop it.

The form:

Name:

Clan: (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan)

Fur color:

Eye color:

Special Characteristics (if any):

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Grayfur

Medicine Cat: Wetfur

Warriors (need 5 more)

Crabclaw

Icewing

Foxtail

Rainpath

Frostheart

Spottedfur

Wildheart

Softheart

Specklepelt

Apprentices (Need two more):

Lightpaw (mentor: Icewing)

Heavypaw (Mentor: Crabclaw)

Queens (Need 3 more)

Kits (One will have three, another will have two, and the last queen will have a full liter of six, so I need eleven more)

Elders (Need one more)

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Graystripe

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: (Need 15 more)

Apprentices: need 4 more

Queens: need two more

Kits: need 5 more

Elders Need 3 more:

Tawnypelt

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar (One life remaining)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: need 10 more

Apprentices: need 4 more

Queens: need 2 more

Kits: need 2 more

Elders: need 1 more

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar (One life remaining)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: need 10 more

Apprentices: need 1 more (Yes, RiverClan is in that much danger)

Queens: need 2 more

Kits: need 1 more (Again, really that much danger)

Elders: none at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Rasengan13: Remember that some of the old cats are dead now (either of old age, death by battle, or sickness), so there are some cats that can't be picked. I am welcome to changes in cats that you have posted, though. Some cats also have to have a name that goes with their Clan, y'know? Like Runningwind (read the original Warriors saga). If he were born in WindClan, that would be a perfect example. WindClan cats are very fast, hence "Running", and they enjoy the wind somewhat, hence "wind". I also need Medicine Cat Apprentices, and their mentors as well.

Summary: StarClan has issued a new Prophecy: Dark Thunder will shake the lake and the only the Wild Hearts can stop it.

The form:

Name:

Clan: (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan)

Fur color:

Eye color:

Special Characteristics (if any):

And for all cats, GENDER!:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Grayfur

Medicine Cat: Wetfur, Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors (need 3 more)

Crabclaw

Icewing

Foxtail

Rainpath

Frostheart

Spottedfur

Wildheart

Softheart

Specklepelt

Fireclaw

Stormheart, mate Blossomcloud (Both courtesy of Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)

Apprentices none needed yet; I'll update the doc. when I need more for the warrior names (Both Apprentices and kits)

Lightpaw (mentor: Icewing)

Heavypaw (Mentor: Crabclaw)

Graypaw (Mentor: Fireclaw; courtesy of Lovinglikinglove)

Nightpaw (Mentor: Wetfur)

Queens (Need 2 more)

Blossomcloud, Mate: Stormheart

Kits (Need three more):

Blazekit (tom), Cherrykit (she cat), Emberkit (she cat), Stonekit (tom), Coalkit (tom), and Gingerkit (she cat), all Blossomcloud's kits

Shinekit (?), Smokekit (Tom) no mother at this point.

Elders (Need one more)

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Graystripe

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Darkspirit (Courtesy of my own considered friend, A Harry Potter Lovin' Girl)

Warriors: (Need 14 more)

Sedgewhisker

Apprentices: need 3 more

Thornpaw (Mentor: Sedgewhisker)

Queens: need two more

Kits: need 5 more

Elders Need 3 more:

Tawnypelt

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar (One life remaining)

Deputy: Swiftshadow (courtesy of Shadowfang92)

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: need 8 more

Harefoot (courtesy of Lovinglikinglove)

Flightwing (courtesy of… okay, I'm not even going to bother with this anymore. You all know who you are! :)

Apprentices: need 4 more

Queens: need 1 more

Mistyclaw

Kits: need 2 more

Elders: need 1 more

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar (One life remaining)

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: need 10 more

Apprentices: All full until further notice.

Rainpaw (Mentor unknown at this point)

Queens: need 2 more

Kits: need 1 more (Again, really that much danger)

Elders: none at the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Rasengan13: As soon as one Clan is complete, I'll take it off the list, so you can start contributing to other Clans. RiverClan is in a dire need for help! Also, if you submit Kits, try to think of a mother/ adopted mother and father/adopted father. Don't let all kits be adopted, though! : ) ThunderClan is almost completed! ShadowClan needs a deputy, more warriors, apprentices, another queen, more kits, and more elders. WindClan needs a medicine cat, more warriors, more apprentices, a queen, two kits, and an elder. RiverClan needs more warriors and a queen!

Summary: StarClan has issued a new Prophecy: Dark Thunder will shake the lake and the only the Wild Hearts can stop it.

The form:

Name:

Clan: (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan)

Fur color:

Eye color:

Special Characteristics (if any):

And for all cats, GENDER:

ThunderClan:

Leader: Bramblestar

Deputy: Grayfur

Medicine Cat: Wetfur, Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors (need 1 more)

Crabclaw

Icewing

Foxtail

Rainpath

Frostheart

Spottedfur

Wildheart

Softheart

Specklepelt

Fireclaw

Stormheart, mate Blossomcloud

Lionfrost

Sparrowpelt

Apprentices none needed yet; I'll update the doc. when I need more for the warrior names (Both Apprentices and kits)

Lightpaw (mentor: Icewing)

Heavypaw (Mentor: Crabclaw)

Graypaw (Mentor: Fireclaw)

Nightpaw (Mentor: Wetfur)

Queens (Need 1 more)

Blossomcloud, Mate: Stormheart

Frostysun

Kits (Need two more):

Blazekit (tom), Cherrykit (she cat), Emberkit (she cat), Stonekit (tom), Coalkit (tom), and Gingerkit (she cat), all Blossomcloud's kits

Shinekit (she-cat), Smokekit (Tom) Adopted kits of Frostysun.

Stormkit, (She-cat) siblings unknown at this point, mother unknown at this point.

Elders (Need one more)

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Graystripe

ShadowClan:

Leader: Wolfstar, mate: Lynxtail, currently a Warrior. No kits at this time. Lives: 7

Deputy:

Medicine Cat: Darkspirit

Warriors: (Need 12 more)

Sedgewhisker

Lynxtail

Silentstorm

Apprentices: need 2 more

Thornpaw (Mentor: Sedgewhisker)

Flintpaw (Mentor: Silentstorm)

Queens: need 1 more:

Freeheart (expecting kits soon! Shadowfang92, if you read this, it's up to you with the kit names!)

Kits: need 5 more

Elders Need 3 more:

Tawnypelt

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar (One life remaining)

Deputy: Swiftshadow

Medicine Cat:

Warriors: need 7 more

Harefoot

Flightwing

Mysticstorm

Apprentices: need 4 more

Queens: need 1 more

Mistyclaw

Kits: need 2 more

Elders: need 1 more

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar (One life remaining)

Deputy: Streamfrost

Medicine Cat: Juniperberry

Warriors: need 6 more

Splashpelt

Shadewhisker

Beetlesplash

Blink (Former Loner) Mate: Flickerflame

Apprentices: All full until further notice.

Rainpaw (Mentor: Shadewhisker)

Queens: need 1 more

Flickerflame

Kits: full until further notice:

Whitekit, Mother: Flickerflame

Elders: none at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Rasengan13: As soon as one Clan is complete, I'll take it off the list, so you can start contributing to other Clans. RiverClan is in a dire need for help! Also, if you submit Kits, try to think of a mother/ adopted mother and father/adopted father. Don't let all kits be adopted, though! : ) ThunderClan is completed!. ShadowClan needs warriors, apprentices, and elders. WindClan needs warriors, apprentices, and a queen. RiverClan needs 2 warriors, so contribute to the clans that need more!

Summary: StarClan has issued a new Prophecy: Dark Thunder will shake the lake and the only the Wild Hearts can stop it.

The form:

Name:

Clan: (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan)

Fur color:

Eye color:

Special Characteristics (if any):

And for all cats, GENDER:

ThunderClan: COMPLETED! No more entries at this time.

Leader: Bramblestar (4 lives remaining)

Deputy: Grayfur

Medicine Cat: Wetfur, Apprentice: Nightpaw

Warriors:

Crabclaw

Icewing

Foxtail

Rainpath

Frostheart

Spottedfur

Wildheart

Softheart

Specklepelt

Fireclaw

Stormheart, mate Blossomcloud

Lionfrost

Sparrowpelt

Lavendermoon

Apprentices none needed yet; I'll update the doc. when I need more for the warrior names (Both Apprentices and kits)

Lightpaw (mentor: Icewing)

Heavypaw (Mentor: Crabclaw)

Graypaw (Mentor: Fireclaw)

Nightpaw (Mentor: Wetfur)

Queens full until further notice:

Blossomcloud, Mate: Stormheart

Frostysun

Gentlesong

Kits full until further notice:

Blazekit (tom), Cherrykit (she cat), Emberkit (she cat), Stonekit (tom), Coalkit (tom), and Gingerkit (she cat), all Blossomcloud's kits

Shinekit (she-cat), Smokekit (Tom) Adopted kits of Frostysun.

Stormkit, (She-cat) Shadekit (tom) Featherkit, (she-cat) all of Gentlesong's kits.

Elders full until further notice:

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Graystripe

Nightfall

ShadowClan:

Leader: Wolfstar, mate: Lynxtail, currently a Warrior. No kits at this time. Lives: 7

Deputy: Hawkflight

Medicine Cat: Darkspirit

Warriors: (Need 12 more)

Sedgewhisker

Lynxtail

Silentstorm

Apprentices: need 2 more

Thornpaw (Mentor: Sedgewhisker)

Flintpaw (Mentor: Silentstorm)

Queens: full until further notice:

Freeheart (expecting kits soon! Shadowfang92, if you read this, it's up to you with the kit names!)

Finchsong

Kits: full until further notice:

Flowerkit (she cat), Mousekit (tom), Mudkit (tom), Weaselkit (tom), and Forestkit (tom), all Finchsong's kits.

Elders Need 3 more:

Tawnypelt

WindClan:

Leader: Onestar (One life remaining)

Deputy: Swiftshadow

Medicine Cat: Mosspelt

Warriors: need 5 more

Harefoot

Flightwing

Mysticstorm

Night-tide

Willowecho

Apprentices: need 3 more

Runningpaw (mentor: Harefoot)

Queens: full until further notice

Mistyclaw

Tawnyhail

Kits: Full until further notice:

Blackkit (she-cat; daughter of Mistyclaw)

Gingerkit (Tom, son of Mistyclaw)

Elders: full until further notice:

One-ear

RiverClan:

Leader: Mistystar (One life remaining)

Deputy: Streamfrost

Medicine Cat: Juniperberry

Warriors: need 2 more

Splashpelt

Shadewhisker

Beetlesplash

Blink (Former Loner) Mate: Flickerflame

Grayfur

Pebbleblaze

Moonheart (and what I've read of her personality, she is a miniature Squirrelpaw!)

Ripplestorm

Apprentices: All full until further notice.

Rainpaw (Mentor: Shadewhisker)

Queens: full until further notice

Flickerflame

Darknight

Kits: full until further notice:

Whitekit, Mother: Flickerflame

Elders: none at the moment.


End file.
